films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Being Percy
Being Percy is the eleventh episode of the fourteenth season and the three hundred and thirty-ninth episode of the series. In this episode, Percy decides to imitate Gordon in order to get the other engines to take notice of him. Plot It was a busy day at the docks and Percy needs to get to his mail trucks, but no one takes any notice of him. Then, Percy observes Gordon who thunders into the docks blowing his whistle. Gordon demands that Salty get out of the way of the express. This gives Percy an idea and later, when he wants to leave the docks with his mail, he demands that everyone moves out of his way, just like Gordon. Later, Percy spots slow, old Toby on the track ahead. This means that Percy has to go slow, too. He orders Toby to move aside, but Toby is so surprised by Percy's outburst that he stops completely. Percy then watches Gordon fly past on the express line. Percy gets an idea and switches onto the express line at the next junction to be just like Gordon. Percy feels very proud and rushes through Maithwaite station - without stopping to collect his mail. At Maron, Percy meets Alicia Botti, who is waiting for Gordon to take her to the Fat Controller to have a meal. Percy wants to be as good as Gordon, so he tells Alicia Botti to climb into his cab and he will take her to Knapford. Instead of dropping off Alicia Botti at Knapford, however, Percy steams proudly by; but there is trouble ahead. Gordon and Percy are steaming straight towards each other on the same line. Gordon orders Percy to make way for the express, but Percy does not move and tells Gordon to make way for the mail. Neither engine gets out of the way and neither can stop in time! As Gordon approaches, he quickly veers into a siding where he smashes the buffers and derails. Percy is upset because he is responsible for Gordon's derailment and wants to put things right. First, he takes Alicia Botti to Knapford and apologises to Miss Botti and the Fat Controller. Next, he puffs quickly to the Search and Rescue Centre where he asks James to help pull Rocky to rescue Gordon. Soon, Gordon is back on the rails and Percy sets off to collect and deliver the mail. Finally, Percy puffs sadly to Knapford where the Fat Controller is waiting for him. The Fat Controller asks Percy why he wants to be Gordon when he is perfect being Percy and all the other engines agree. Percy is now happy to be Percy. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt * Alicia Botti * Salty (does not speak) * Rocky (does not speak) * Cranky (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Harold (cameo) * Captain (cameo) * The Maithwaite Stationmaster (cameo) * The Knapford Stationmaster (cameo) * The Engineer (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Maithwaite * Maron * Knapford * M.C. BUNN * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Misty Island Tunnel * Kirk Ronan Junction * The Coal Hopper Gallery BeingPercyNorwegianTitleCard.PNG|Norwegian title card BeingPercy1.png BeingPercy2.png BeingPercy3.png BeingPercy4.png BeingPercy5.png BeingPercy6.png BeingPercy7.png BeingPercy8.png BeingPercy9.png BeingPercy10.png BeingPercy11.png BeingPercy12.png BeingPercy13.png BeingPercy14.png BeingPercy15.png BeingPercy16.png BeingPercy17.png BeingPercy18.png BeingPercy20.png BeingPercy21.png BeingPercy22.png BeingPercy23.png BeingPercy24.png BeingPercy25.png BeingPercy26.png BeingPercy27.png BeingPercy28.png BeingPercy29.png BeingPercy30.png BeingPercy31.png BeingPercy32.png BeingPercy33.png BeingPercy34.png BeingPercy35.png BeingPercy36.png BeingPercy37.png BeingPercy38.png BeingPercy39.png BeingPercy40.png BeingPercy41.png BeingPercy42.png BeingPercy43.png BeingPercy44.png BeingPercy45.png BeingPercy46.png BeingPercy47.png BeingPercy48.png BeingPercy49.png BeingPercy50.png BeingPercy51.png BeingPercy52.png BeingPercy53.png BeingPercy54.png BeingPercy55.png BeingPercy56.png BeingPercy57.png BeingPercy58.png BeingPercy59.png BeingPercy60.png BeingPercy61.png BeingPercy62.png BeingPercy63.png BeingPercy64.png BeingPercy65.png BeingPercy66.png BeingPercy67.png BeingPercy68.png BeingPercy69.png BeingPercy70.png BeingPercy71.png BeingPercy72.png BeingPercy73.png BeingPercy74.png BeingPercy75.png BeingPercy76.png BeingPercy77.png BeingPercy78.png BeingPercy79.png BeingPercy80.png BeingPercy81.png BeingPercy82.png Category:Season 14 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2010 television episodes Category:2010s television episodes Category:Episodes